Mission Valentine: Grease Valentine's Day Special
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: The T-Birds work really hard to make Valentine's day special to the Pink Ladies! Will they make it special without a hitch? HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!


**MY VALENTINE'S GIFT TO YOU!**

"So, what are you guys expecting on Valentine's Day tomorrow?"

All the pink ladies plus Sandy sit in Frenchy's bedroom for the girl get together dreaming about what will happen on Valentine's Day.

"I think they may have forgotten Valentine's Day," Marty says sadly. "I don't think they even care."

Then they suddenly hear some music playing from outside.

"What's that?" Rizzo gets up to look out the window. The others follow suit.

What they see is a T-Bird singing a romantic song written by himself, standing by Greased lightning at the side of the road and Doody playing a guitar and Danny, Putzie, and Sonny as his backup singers.

The girls squeal at Kenickie and Rizzo shouts, "you're crazy!" She climbs out the window and down the rose arbor and then runs to Kenickie.

"Happy Valentine's Day hot stuff!" He kisses her fiercely. Then the guys whistle and the girls scream.

"Your chariot my lady." Then Kenickie opens his car door and Rizzo climbs in, then he follows and closes the door and they drive off.

Frenchy asks, "where are they going?"

Marty shrugs, "probably making out at the drive-in or something..."

They all nod.

The next morning the T-Birds get ready for more surprises for the pink ladies. They gather at Doody's house planning what else are they going to do.

"Hey Putz! Ya gotta see this!" Doody guides Putzie to his garage and then he opens the door. Putzie looks in and gasps. "Holy crap Dood! French will love it!"

"Uh... It ain't for Frenchy..." Doody shakes his head.

"Oh... Who is that for?"

"That's for you to give to Jan." Doody closes the door.

"Dood, ya not serious! I can't find a perfect thing for her."

"Well. Ya got one!"

"Thanks Dood. You're the best person in the entire universe. Well... Jan is. But you too are man. I owe ya one!"

"No problem."

"What are you giving to French though?" Putzie asked.

"I already gave her a gift. To get away from us."

Putzie said confused, "Why in the hell did ya do that?"

"Because I'm gonna surprise her with a romantic dinner tonight, and she ain't gonna know."

Putzie asks, "where is she goin?"

"I set her up with a spa appointment that should last for at least for hours."

"Solid... Danny, what are you doing?" Danny who first followed them answered, "I was thinkin' about takin' Sandy to this beach and have a moonlight walk. The one where we met."

"That sounds like ya gonna propose her..." Sonny muttered under his breath.

"I heard that." Danny shouted at him.

During class, Sonny went to Marty's locker with Danny and they both put flowers and cards, and a special note.

Putzie quickly ran to them and then says, "She's coming! Quick hide!"

The three boys went into the nearest men's room to hide.

Marty walked down the hall not noticing the guys were there. She came to her locker noticing it was full of hearts, cards, and flowers.

She admires them and then looks at the note which says, "Happy Valentine's Day! Meet me at the Tunnel of love at the Valentine's carnival! From your secret admirer."

Marty smiles at the note knowing who is actually is. She took the flowers and cards with a note.

Later after school, Marty walked over to the Valentine's day carnival with a note looking for Sonny. She finally found the Tunnel of love after searching for ten whole minutes. She sat on the ride and then Sonny came over.

"Hey!" Marty shouts hugging him. "I thought I was going to be alone."

"Nah." Sonny shook his head. "What do ya think of the locker?"

"You did that?" She asked pretending not knowing who it is.

"Yeah... Why?"

As the ride starts to move, Marty immediately pulled him into a kiss to thank him. Sonny looked at her shocked and then gave in. That was his first real kiss. His first real amazing kiss. He raised his fist up in justice.

They have been not paying attention to the ride. Instead they keep smooching until the ride is over.

Meanwhile...

Jan giggles when she's guided to Doody's house by Putzie and Doody.

"Where are you guys taking me?" She asks. She's got a blindfold on by the way.

"Just someplace!" Doody replied and then went to the garage to open the door.

Jan smiles excitedly about the surprise.

Putzie takes her blindfold off saying, "You're going to love it."

Jan opens her eyes trying to function and gasped.

A little golden retriever puppy sitting there with a red bow on her, wagging her tail barking excitedly.

Jan squeals with delight as the puppy races to her and Jan kneels down. She jumps up on her lap and starts licking her face.

"Hehehehe! That tickles!" Jan laughs.

Putzie and Doody laughs along with her as the puppy makes out with Jan's face.

Putzie asked, "Who are you going to name her?"

Jan thinks for a moment and then says, "She looks like a Twinkie to me! I'll call you Twinkie!"

Doody suddenly asked worried, "You're not gonna eat it. Are you?"

Jan gave him a dirty look and said, "No way. I've eaten a lot of Twinkies, and this one is the one I can keep!"

Putzie smiles and says as he wraps his arms around her, "Happy Valentine's Day Jan!" And he kissed her head.

Twinkie barked and licked Putzie's face. Jan giggles and then plays with Twinkie for a while.

An hour later, Doody asks, "Hey, Putzie? Can you call Kenickie? I need him to cook something for me!"

Putzie replied, "Sure!"

"And can you be a waiter for me?"

"Ok..."

It was an hour till Frenchy comes over to Doody's place. And the boys except Danny were all busy preparing a three course meal for Doody and Frenchy.

Putzie went to the bathroom to grease his hair to get ready to be a waiter. Doody and Kenickie got the salad ready, while Sonny makes the soup after putting the main course in the oven.

But then Doody asks, "Is anyone smelling smoke?"

"I am."

The three looks down to the oven which is on fire.

"DAMN!" Sonny yells as Kenickie and Doody screams.

Doody ran to the wall to get the fire extinguisher and then sprayed the oven. The flames were gone and they took deep breaths as the smoke clears out.

"What are we gonna do? That thing takes an hour to cook!" Sonny said.

Putzie came in and asked, "What just happened?"

Kenickie rushes to the phone and dials the numbers.

"Kenickie? Who are ya calling?" Sonny asked.

He shushed in reply and then says, "Hi. I would like to order and pick up. I would like two eggplant Parmesan with a side of vegetables and rice. Oh. And extra sauce. Thank you!" The he hung up and got into his jacket and announced, "Alright. That's taken care of. Doody get ready for the date, and Sonny, get the soup ready. And Putz, you set up the table!" Then he left.

Sonny shouts after him, "Why do ya care? This is not your date!"

Putzie went ahead to make the table perfect as quickly as he could, lit a candle and got into his place. Sonny finished the soup before putting it into bowls and decorating it.

Then the doorbell rang.

Doody shouts, "She's here! Get out! Out! Out! Out! Out!" He pushed Sonny out the back door and Putzie into the kitchen, and then combed his hair before answering the door.

"Hi French!" He says acting like a gentlemen he is and lets her in. Frenchy smiles nervously the whole time.

"How is the spa?" Doody asked.

Frenchy replied, "It was so relaxing. Thanks for that Doody!"

"No problem." He opens the dining room door letting her in and she gasped, "A table with flowers on red cloth, and plates and forks with wine glasses ready."

He took her in and sat her down at the table.

"Oh Doody! This is lovely!"

Doody nodded suddenly worried. He may not be sure that it will go well.

Putzie came in with a bottle of champagne and then left to get bowls of soup.

"Is that Putzie?" Frenchy asked as Doody pours his drink in a glass. He took Frenchy's glass and poured the drink in.

He nodded, "Yeah. I thought he would serve tonight."

Putzie came in with the soup and then left again.

Frenchy looked at the soup, then took a spoonful and put it to her lips. "Mmmmmm... This is good!"

Doody smiled happily that she loves it. Soon they were finished and gone right to the salads, and then as Putzie came and took them away, Doody mouthed 'Where's the food?' Putzie shrugged.

Doody curses softly and Frenchy asks, "What's that dear?"

"Nothing."

Putzie ran to the back door where Sonny is at smoking and asks, "Where the hell is Kenickie?"

"I don't know!"

Kenickie came to the back door with the food in a bag and gave it to Putzie quickly. "Sorry! I don't know what the hell happened! You put them on separate plates and change things up a little!"

Putzie ran into the kitchen to get plates ready. Kenickie smiles at Sonny and then shouts, "Let's go find the chicks!"

"Ok!"

Meanwhile, Frenchy sighs and asks her boyfriend, "When do you think dinner will be ready?"

Doody replies, "It should be here any minute! I bet Putzie is making it extra lovely!" Then he chuckles nervously.

Putzie came in with the plates announcing, "Sorry for the delay. That eggplant takes a while to cook!" He puts them on the table and then left to go get Jan.

Frenchy looked at it before tasting it. "Hmmmm... It's really delicious. This actually tastes like the same eggplant I had at this Italian restaurant the other day!"

"Oh it is huh?" Doody says and then lied, "Well the reason why it all tastes the same is because one of the guys hauled the recipe to me!"

Frenchy giggles buying it and then finishes. "Thank you for everything Doody!"

"Happy Valentine's Day!" He holds her hand as she smiles dreamily.

It was interrupted when Sonny came back shouting, "Danny just picked up Sandy!"

"WHAT?" Doody stood up taking Frenchy's hand.

"Where are we going?" Frenchy asked squeaking.

"To the beach!"

The sun has set and it turns dark. Danny and Sandy walk down the sand of the beach where they first met.

"Danny! This is amazing! Walking down the beach with you just like back then!" They link arms and her head rest on his shoulder walking down.

"So Sandy," Danny starts, "The reason why I brought you here is because... I felt it would be a great Valentine's for you."

Sandy nods giggling. "I love it Danny!"

He continued, "So Sandy... Those last few months were amazing! And I thought though it's soon. But we'll do this after graduation!"

Sandy's face then twisted with confusion as they stopped. "What do you mean?"

Danny did not reply, but instead kneeled down on one foot and then took a tiny black box out of his pocket.

Sandy gasped at knowing what he's about to do.

"Sandra Olssen. I love you more than anything, and I'm so glad I have met you and though we had our ups and downs, but you're the girl that's just perfect for me! Will you... Marry me?" He asks a bit nervous.

Her hands covered her wide open jaw and then tears rushed down from her eyes. She felt her heart pound as he asked those words.

She slowly said, "Yes... Yes! Yes!"

Danny stood up then happy that his now fiancé committed engagement. He slipped the ring which fits and then they heard shouting from the beach parking lot.

The rest of the gang stood up on "Greased Lightning" howled with excitement that they're engaged.

They all got off the car and ran to them.

The girls all hug Sandy and they hug Danny also.

"Well boys... Mission accomplished." Kenickie shouted and the guys yell excitedly.

Kenickie takes Rizzo and kisses her which led up to making out on the sand, Doody wraps an arm around Frenchy watching the sunset, Sonny and Marty hug each other giving a small kiss much to his delight, Putzie and Jan cuddle on the sand with Twinkie resting on her legs. And Danny sweeps Sandy off her feet and went to the water though it's still sunset.

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!"

 **AND THAT WAS IT!**


End file.
